Empty Eyes
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: No one thought this could happen, especially to him, Layla could do nothing more but watch the light disappear from his eyes. SERIOUS SEASON 4 SPOILERS!


**Empty Eyes.**

**Right, you've entered this at your own risk! There are some serious season 4 spoilers here! After seeing the most recent episode this morning I couldn't believe what happened at the end, since I don't speak Italian I had to make my own interpretation what happened. Enjoy!**

**Summery:** No one thought this could happen, especially to him, Layla could do nothing more but watch the light disappear from his eyes.

**Note:** The Summery has spoilt it enough! Turn back now if you don't want to know what happens! Also Inspiration was taken from the brilliant song, The song of Purple Summer from the musical Spring Awakening.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club; If I did then said Character would not have died!

Anyone could have guessed that this fight was going to end badly, the huge purple blast that had been emitted from the ground was strong enough to kill anyone.

And it did.

Nabu was brave; he had told the others to stand back and to let him take care of that blast, Layla had tried to stop him, still he wouldn't listen to his loved one, he knew what he wanted to do and no one could change that, he was going to put a stop to this once and for all.

As he turned towards the blast Layla was shrieking his name, pleading him to come back and to stop being so stupid, she couldn't bear for him to get hurt, not by that thing.

Nabu closed his eyes, Layla's voice was ringing in his ears, yet another voice was over powering hers in his head.

_Don't turn back…Never turn back._

He stuck to that, he was a fighter but still he was someone that wanted fights to be calmed as quickly as possible. Using his staff he slammed it into the ground and crouched down beside it.

The blast slowly started to direct towards him, Nabu could feel the force of it, this could kill him.

Acting fast he swung his staff up and a barrier was created above his head, as the blast came crashing down around him the only thing he could do was keep his hold and most importantly, stay strong.

Layla could feel her stomach churn at this site; she jumped forward, desperate to help him or to get him out of that situation.

Nabu looked determined, his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, he was going to get rid of this, right now, he didn't care if it killed him or not, he just wanted to make sure that the blast didn't hurt any of his friends, especially Layla.

The blast crashed all around him, Nabu cried out, it could have been in pain, in victory or in vain.

Smoke billowed all over the ground, Layla braced herself, ready to see what was left, a shadowy figure was seen where Nabu had been placed, Layla felt hope come back to her, but when the smoke cleared, she wished it hadn't.

Nabu was lying on the ground, he had propped himself up with one elbow and he was shaking, he was weak.

Layla didn't have to think twice, she broke into a run towards him, she had panicking thoughts going through her head, 'please let him be ok, oh God please'.

Nabu was shaking, he gave two coughs and collapsed into Layla's arms, she was there, Layla looked at his face, it was pale, like a ghost.

She pulled his close and began to sob, she was frightened, she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

She looked into his eyes, they just didn't look the same, they were dying, the light was fading and fast. Nabu's sight was failing him, but still he could see Layla's blue eyes, shining with tears in them.

Nabu brought a hand up to her face and caressed it weakly, taking steady breaths he leant up and whispered something into her ear, it was barely audible but still she managed to catch every single word.

"I love you".

The group all watched as the impossible happen, No one thought this could happen, especially to him.

Layla could do nothing more but watch the light disappear from his eyes.

He lay still and sombre.

Dead.

Layla's top lip was shaking and a loud sob escaped her lips as her whole world came crashing down around her, like the purple blast that had killed Nabu.

Layla slowly brought her hands away from her eyes, the tears still pouring out of her eyes, and just like Nabu's they too were empty.

Fin

**So yeah, in a nutshell Nabu dies in episode 24 of Season 4! I was very upset about it as Nabu is one of my favourite characters and it's someone that you wouldn't expect to be killed off! He could be brought back, you never know! Winx Club is full of surprises!**

**It's just dawned on me that this is my first Winx fic about someone other that Stella and Brandon! Go me! Anyway, I hope you liked this and feedback is always nice!**


End file.
